Hepatitis C is recognized as a viral disease of the liver. Although drugs targeting the liver are in wide use and have shown effectiveness, toxicity and other side effects have limited their usefulness Inhibitors of hepatitis C virus (HCV) are useful to limit the establishment and progression of infection by HCV as well as in diagnostic assays for HCV.